


Love isn't simple

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: 'Hwanwoong never understood it. He always thought that love was simple.'A short rawoong fic about a messy breakup
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Love isn't simple

Hwanwoong never understood it. He always thought that love was simple.  
He always thought that once you found your soulmate it would stay like that forever. He never understood why Youngjo would give him the hard shoulder, why he'd come home late smelling of alcohol, why he stopped showering him in kisses every second they were near each other or why dates were an almost an yearly occurrence.

He loved Youngjo ever since they met 5 years ago. A run in at a dance studio, turned into late night phone calls and text messages all day. It only took them 4 months to agree to become each others partners. 4 years and 6 months later Hwanwoong sits on the end of their bed, his hair pushed back as he looks at his phone. The time is going agonisingly slow. Youngjo should have been home by now. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Will he even come back tonight? 

Hwanwoong walked to his suitcase unpacking his clothes and placing them neatly back in his side of the wardrobe. He had been in LA for the past 2 weeks for some dance project with his work. He was a backup dancer for a music video. Youngjo didn't seem one bit upset that Hwanwoong was going to be across the world, he seemed relieved. Hwanwoong whistled to himself as he dug through the case. He was happy he spent time packing it up neatly before he left, not having the energy right now to sort everything. He placed the pile of new designer clothes he bought for his boyfriend, a surprise gift for him. He had wrapped them with a small bow of some ribbon he saw displayed in a window. The red fabric having floral imprints making it look regal and way more than the $8 he spent on it. He smiled happily to himself closing the case and looking around the neat room. He was impressed that Youngjo kept the place tidy and thankful for it. He took his phone out again and checked when Youngjo was last active. 6 hours ago. Had he been kidnapped?? No, they would have contacted Hwanwoong for money by now. Hwanwoong fell back against the bed, his eyes closing as he sighed. 

His phone buzzed and Hwanwoong screamed in excitement, hoping it was Youngjo. He fumbled with his phone mid his excitement as he lit the lockscreen up just to see 5 new messages from Dongju. 

_**Dongju** : Hwanwoong !!!  
**Dongju** : Are you home safe >:{  
**Dongju** : Idiot I was going to invite you for pizza just turn your light on so I know your there  
**Dongju** : oh come on don't ghost me!  
**Dongju** : oh....maybe your preoccupied with Youngjo. Okay have fun and make sure to be safe and don't make too much noise- _

Hwanwoong giggled at the messages. Dongju lived across from them and he'd often hold up big cards with messages written on them to communicate with Hwanwoong. He found this adorable and would leave meat packages on the doorstep of Dongju's apartment, thus started their crazy friendship.

_**Hwanwoong** : I'm fine and no Youngjo isn't home yet must be working late  
**Dongju** : On the night your home! Is he crazy??  
**Hwanwoong** : You know he's busy  
**Dongju** : But still :((_

Hwanwoong decided this was enough waiting as he slipped his pyjamas on and sat in bed, switching on the tv to watch some variety shows he dearly missed. He would laugh at the celebrities fail miserably at the games, his laughter filling up the room and making him forget his bed was half empty. Soon enough he turned the tv off, it was 11pm and he was extremely jet lagged. He grabbed a pillow wrapping his limbs around it. He hated sleeping alone, always cuddled up to something. A pillow has comforted him the past 2 weeks, another night wouldn't hurt. His eyes slowly started to drop, he was ready to drift to sleep when a slam of the door startled him. He jumped up, rubbing his eyes. Was Youngjo home? 

Hwanwoong jumped to his feet and rushed to see his boyfriend with a bright smile across his face. His heart was pounding, every heartbeat felt like it was going 100 miles an hour. He hadn't realised how much he had missed Youngjo until he was about to see him. He stepped through the door frame into the living area where the front door was and he completely froze. All the excitement and tension building up inside him halted to a stop as he stood there, jaw hanging open. 

Youngjo was gripping tightly to the waist of a blonde haired man. The man was a giant compared to Hwanwoong. His broad shoulders standing out as his hands were roaming through Youngjo's hair, his lips attached to Hwanwoong's boyfriend.

Hwanwoong's heart felt like it had been pulled apart, ripped up and fed to a pack of wolves. He was standing there unnoticed watching as Youngjo got more and more intimate with the stranger. His hands pulled off the others shirt as he moved his lips onto his neck. That's when his eyes met Hwanwoong.  
"Oh fuck" Youngjo stepped away. He looked at Hwanwoong with no emotion, biting his lip.  
"What's wrong? Oh is that your roommate?" The boy turned to see Hwanwoong, his ears going red as he picked his shirt up to cover his exposed body.  
"I'm his fucking boyfriend" Hwanwoong screamed. His eyes filling with tears and his hands in fists. He ran up to Youngjo pounding his chest with his hands screaming and crying.  
"I'm sorry Geonhak, I'll message you" Youngjo told the blonde boy who just left the apartment without a word.  
"You liar, you cheater, you asshole, you- you- '' Hwanwoong cried and cried as he kept hitting Youngjo, his little fists were powerful making Youngjo wince with pain.  
"I'm sorry okay!" Youngjo pushed Hwanwoong away.  
"Sorry! You're sorry!" Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo like he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.  
"Your making out with another man and the only thing you can say is sorry " Hwanwoong had never felt so upset in his life, his lip trembling at every word.  
"I just got bored" Youngjo admitted.  
"Bored? Bored of what?" Hwanwoong didn't want the answer, he regretted asking. He knew deep inside him the truth but he hid it from himself.  
"Us. I can't keep going" Youngjo sighed, feeling relieved he got it off his chest.  
"I don't feel anything when I'm with you. I just feel like I'm hanging with a friend. I don't feel that connection like I used to. It's not you, it's me." Youngjo placed a hand on Hwanwoong's shoulder only for the younger to push it away.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to cheat on me with someone that's the complete opposite of me? How do you think I feel? Why did you have to risk me seeing this? Why don't you love me, I obviously did something wrong!" Hwanwoong broke down at that point falling to the floor as he cried into his hands. He felt small and used. He felt like he had just been thrown out to the trash and replaced with a new shiney upgraded version of himself. He felt broken.  
"I honestly forgot you were coming home today, I was going to tell you. You shouldn't have found out like this. I swear Geonhak had no idea you and I were a thing, don't be mad at him." Youngjo tried explaining himself but Hwanwoong wasn't listening to any of it. 

"Was tonight your first time?" Hwanwoong asked between his tears. Youngjo was silent, his lips pursed as he thought of how to answer.  
"No. It's been a few times with him" Youngjo was blunt, he didn't have a reason to lie anymore.  
"A few times" Hwanwoong muttered the words, it felt like someone had ripped a band aid off him, the sting he felt in his heart was indescribable. He wiped his tears away and stood back up, looking at Youngjo with pure anger.  
"Why am I not good enough?" Youngjo looked down at him and gulped.  
"Your good enough, too good to me. I just felt the love from the relationship disappear. I was attracted to other people" Hwanwoong snapped at this point, he slapped Youngjo across the face as he ran into their bedroom. He repacked his suitcase, tears running as he shoved everything in. He made sure to take Youngjo's gifts with him, they'd find a new owner soon.  
"Hwanwoong calm down. We can work things out." Youngjo walked into the room only to get hit by a flying shoe.  
"You clearly don't want to 'work things out' or you wouldn't have launched yourself onto Geon-whatever his name is!" Hwanwoong spat out as he slammed the suitcase shut viciously zipping it closed.  
"I'll collect my things another day. Don't ever think of speaking to me again" Hwanwoong waves his finger in Youngjo's face.  
"So you're leaving for good? Just like that?" Youngjo frowned. He was concerned where Hwanwoong would go.  
"Yes I am. Don't try looking for me" Hwanwoong slapped Youngjo across the face one last time before pulling his case out the door slamming it closed.

Hwanwoong walked down the corridor so he was far enough away. He started crying again as he headed towards a certain place. He walked across the street in his pyjamas with a runny nose and teary eyes as he dragged his suitcase with him.

Hwanwoong knocked on a door and was greeted by a concerned but familiar face.  
"Woong? Are you okay?" Dongju pulled his friend in, wrapping him into a hug as Hwanwoong cried in his arms.  
"Youngjo, he cheated on me. He's an asshole ju! He said that the love had disappeared?? What bullshit is that!?!" Hwanwoong cried out as Dongju grew with fury.  
"I'll knock some sense into him, just watch me!" Dongju growled.  
"Don't be silly. It means if you'll let me I can spend more time with you here?" Hwanwoong ruffled Dongju's bed hair as the younger smiled brightly.  
"Of course you can stay here!" Dongju laughed as he hugged Hwanwoong tighter.

"I got you a gift" Hwanwoong smiled as he handed Dongju the designer clothes he had bought. Dongju gasped in awe, thanking Hwanwoong a million times as he admired each item like it was the most precious thing on earth. Hwanwoong could feel his heart beating again as he felt safe with Dongju, like he was worth something again.  
"Now my A list best friend. Go and sleep that jet lag off" Dongju led Hwanwoong to the bed. Dongju said he'd top and tail until he figured out how to build the pull out from the sofa. Hwanwoong on the other hand wanted someone to cuddle so he asked Dongju to cuddle him just for tonight. Dongju agreed as he let Hwanwoong wrap his legs over him, his arms slotting around Dongju's chest holding him close. 

Hwanwoong finally understood it. Love wasn't simple. Your first love isn't always your last love. Your first heartbreak, won't be your last. Your friends, they'll be there to pick you up. They'll be the ones to comfort you when you think your whole world has crashed. Hwanwoong was grateful for Dongju, his simple gesture of kindness made Hwanwoong not feel so small.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> This is my first fic on here so I hope it's okay ^-^
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
